halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lone Wolf
What is with the large amount of dead SPARTANs in the area? Are they supposed to be the SPARTAN-IIIs of Gamma company in a failed mission? Krono 'Zulamee 04:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't see any dead S IIIs. What are you talking about? I could be wrong, but prove it with a picture. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Unknown if they're actually S-III's, but if you look around at some of the bodies, some are definitely wearing MJOLNIR/variants, so some are definitely SPARTAN. And since they're not Olive-green armored vanilla Mark V, it's safe to assume it wasn't Red Team from FoR. ZhangAnXiang 06:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Leave him Behind. GREAT Idea. Can someone tell me WHY they didn't pick Six up after he got out of the MAC Gun? What did they expect him to do!?! They could have managed to send another pelican for him and send him onto the Autumn! WHY? Then again, I just realized, if they sent him back it would break canon (John was the only known active Spartan...) but still. Something could have been arranged. Oh well. Too bad you have to make people die to keep canon in order... -Cal If he got off the MAC gun and they had waited for him, the skies would have repopulated with Phantoms and any extraction would be shot down. It was a sacrifice Six was ready to make, just like Jorge, Carter, and Emile. Jetz72 03:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) John 117 wasn't the only Active Spartan, I think this only applies at the Start of Halo 3, I think most S-II's are dead by then John Yautja 09:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Death It isn't confirmed by anyone that Noble Six died. Just because Halsey/Cortana says so doesn't make it so, she wasn't there during his confrontation. Hood and The Arbiter said the same about the Master Chief, as did everyone in the UNSC, but he wasn't. I'm not saying he wasn't killed, I'm just saying we shouldn't assume he was without any source, there are several likely scenarios that end with him alive, probably injured, but alive. The same could be said for Emile as well, whom we never see die either. --Kluutak 08:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :The last cutscene of Lone Wolf pretty much confirms that Six is dead; gets overwhelmed by multiple Sangheili warriors with energy swords, not to mention all other Covenant forces firing around him. Stop being in denial... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It cuts out just before the last blow, SPARTANS have extremely fast reaction time. And no there is only those few Elites: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nxv2Uo1Y3U //''SPARTAN-B312 dodges the blow made by the Elite Zealot after putting several M3A2 rounds into the other Elite's skull. Noble Six propels himself off of the ground, planting both his feet right through the Elite Zealot's head, breaking his neck. The Elite Field Marshall then attacks, however, Six is too quick, he grabs the Zealot's sword off the ground and blocks the Marshall's swing, the blade just inches from his head. Noble Six reaches for his Magnum, his gloved hands brush over the grip, the Elite roars, drooling onto his bare face. Six screams a battle cry and shoves the magnum into the Elite's mouth, firing off a full clip into the monster's brain. He stood up, wounded, but he could still move like a Spartan. More and more Covenant were pouring out of the Phantoms. Noble Six looks over his shoulder to see a poorly landed, but still partially operational Pelican...\\ He could have escaped. Fill in the blank, what would a SPARTAN do? --Kluutak 08:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. '''He is dead.' And Like Gaz and Ghost, no amount of fanboying is going to bring him back. Raven's wing 08:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Some people can't seem to be able to grasp the concept of a character dying, even when it's glaringly obvious. I mean, yeah. You could make wild speculations about how Six, or pretty much any other dead character survived somehow, but the point is, the game tells us Six is dead. There's no point in speculating otherwise unless you want to write a fanfic about it. But don't do that here. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol, dun worry Jugus I won't (that was a damn fine read though right?), I do agree the game tells us he is dead, and he most likely is but w/e. (Wait! What am I saying! What are we saying! SPARTANS never die, remember? They're just missing in action! Haha!) --Kluutak 08:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How many!?! I swear, anymore Sangheili and we might have just have made a record-breaking article! The Battle over the soon-to-be-dead Noble Six. Imagine.... Such a shame that Bungie have to keep to their 7 Traditions... Teh Halfblud Well, has anyone actually BEAT the mission? As in, kill all the Covenenent, not die, then have a alternate cutscene? Beat it on Legendary? What about beating it on mythic? I'm going to try it, see what happens. -Spedster777, Administrator of the Saints Row wiki. 21:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *It's impossible. Eventually, you get Banshees and Wraiths and stuff, and I've heard rumors (though highly doubtful) of a Scarab past a certain point. But yes, the way you "win" the mission is to die. Like Dwarf Fortress says, losing is fun. ZhangAnXiang 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't confirm it, but I'm pretty sure it's impossible to actually complete the mission without actually dying. You dying is the objective for this mission.;). Even if you killed the covies, it's likely more would spawn until you die. Also, Noble 6 is dead guys. It's pretty straight forward.Munch munch 03:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheater's Approach What would happen if you just used a action replay or similar device and left the game running? I know Bungie probably didn't code anything, but i just think it would be funny to leave the game running for weeks straight with the covenant futilely attacking a invincible noble six. [[User:PoopskinTheLiar|PoopskinTheLiar, local retrocomputing geek]] 03:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be amusing... I guess... If only Lone Wolf wasn't so drab in color.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 03:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Amusing, but it wouldn't be killing the Elites, would it?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Ending Is there actually a Legendary Ending after this level? I looked it up on YouTube and it was no different than the Heroic ending... -Cal If there is a Legendary Ending (as in Halo tradition), it would most likely be ''before this level, as the credits roll when the Autumn is going to Halo (a la Combat Evolved). I wouldn't know, though, because I hadn't tried Legendary on the campaign, yet.--Sierra-179"Send me out... with a chili dog!" 04:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unless I missed some small detail, no, there is no Legendary Ending. John Yautja 08:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can comfirm that there is no Legendary ending.I just finished the campaign a few hours ago (solo to boot) and it was the exact same as Heroic.X Aikou x 04:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New UNSC swhip in background? The UNSC ship in the background is NEW, not wrecked, and is firing some kind of blue beam, maybe an excavation beam? but, still, are they rebuilding reach? after how many years though? if they are rebuilding, maybe there will be another REACH? Unlikely. I'm pretty sure reach was glassed. That's basically GAME OVER for a planet. Besides, Halo Combat Evolved could be considered the sequel to Reach as it happens soon after. *It was, but as per Halo: FIRST STRIKE, there's a bit of it (the area over Menachite Mountain and the ONI base there, if I recall correctly. CASTLE base, not SWORD base) that wasn't glassed. So you never know. **Actually, Reach is most likely being reclaimed from the glassing. If you watch the last cutscene, you'll note the date in the bottom right corner: July 7, 2589. That's some thirty years after the end fo the Human-Covenant War. The UNSC could have easily used some Covenant or Forerunner technology to restore the planet, or maybe Reach is just more resilient than anyone seems to give it credit for... -- ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 03:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC)